Everlasting
by babbit333
Summary: A spin of the ending with Asuna and Ayaka spending the last moments together before Asuna has to leave.


"Asuna! Come with me for a moment!" Ayaka yelled as she dashed in the classroom where Negi, Takahata-sensei, and I were talking. Without usually fawning over Negi, she took me by the arm and pulled me into a run.

"A-Ayaka, where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"Just stop talking and follow me!" she said.

We continued to run all the way until we crossed a bridge over to a familiar tree in the clearing where we often used to fight with each other. It was quite the distance from the school, but the place was still beautiful after being absent from its presence for so long. There were two shovels on the ground but there was still the lingering question in my mind for I still didn't know what we were doing.

"Here, take this," Ayaka said as she handed me one of the shovels while holding the other one.

I hesitantly took it and looked at it questioningly.

" We've come all this way and you still can't remember?" she asked, a little annoyed. She had her hands on her hips with the shovel leaning on her body. _Well, I still would've followed her even if she didn't drag me here._ Even in her angry pose, she still managed to look absolutely beautiful and the setting sun only magnified the extravagance. The golden light beamed onto her face and hair, which made it glow like gold and amplified the depths of her eyes. A simple phrase was unconsciously whispered in my mind: _she's so beautiful._

For the past years we've known each other, I've kept my feelings for her hidden within myself and the fights we always had itself made me happy. I thought that alone would be enough to satisfy my desire for her but now that I had to leave, I considered confessing my feelings. Maybe this will be the perfect moment.

"Just start digging right here," she said as she pointed to the ground right beside my foot.

I complied and we both started digging. We dug until I felt the shovel hit something hard and metallic. Curious, I pushed my fingers into the dirt and pulled out the container.

"The time capsule," I whispered, gingerly brushing my fingers over the weathered outer shell.

"So you finally remembered," Ayaka commented as she crouched down beside me.

I carefully undid the lid of the old cookie container and saw all the irreplaceable treasures that both Ayaka and I shared. There were numerous photos, some trinkets, and a letter.

"Gosh, this really brings back memories," I laughed, holding up a photo where both me and Ayaka were pinching each other's cheeks. We went through all the photos, laughing and reminiscing about all of the precious memories we shared.

I was holding up one of the small trinkets and fiddling with it when I lifted my head and saw Ayaka smiling down sweetly at a photo she was grasping. She moved towards me and handed me the picture, "Here, take this with you." A blush settled deeply on her cheeks as she looked away, "A hundred years from now, no one's going to remember who you were, so take this in my place."

I took the photo and cradled it in my hands, tears forming in my eyes. It was a picture of us laughing after one of our many fights.

"What are you talking about? Why are you being so dramatic all of a sudden?" I laughed, trying to brush off the seriousness with a dry joke. In a sudden movement, I felt a flash of pain across my cheek. I looked at Ayaka, startled, and to my surprise, I saw tears spilling from her eyes.

"What do mean 'dramatic'? Even if you're saving the lives of millions of people, we're never going to see each other ever again! How can you be so calm?" She yelled. I felt my heart breaking; for the remaining period of time I've been back at Mahora Academy, I've successfully held in my tears and haven't shown my true feelings about leaving. But now, this girl was about to make me break. I lowered my head, clutching the grass on the ground.

Ayaka pulled me into a fierce hug, burrowing her head into my shoulder, "Idiot! I really do hate you!"

I smiled sadly, "I know."

She was sobbing now, "Asuna, without you…I-I can't…"

I held her closer to me, tightening my arms - I wished this moment would never end.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ayaka," I whispered.

"Asuna, I have something to tell you," she said, letting go of the hug and looking at me straight in the eyes, a blush creeping up on her cheeks "F-for the longest time, I've loved you."

I stared back at her, wide-eyed, unable to believe what I was hearing. After all this time of wanting to be with her, she tells me during the last moments of my time left that she loved me too. I didn't know whether to be frustrated or be happy.

Taking my silence as a painful rejection, Ayaka looked down and took a step back. I smiled, I shouldn't be angry, especially not with her.

I lifted her chin with my hand, tears glistening in her eyes "Ayaka, you'll never know how much I've wanted to hear that. I love you too."

She brought her hands up to her mouth and started to cry harder. I laughed, pulling her into a hug.

...Ayaka's Perspective...

Time slowly passed by as my cries came to a sniffling stop. We both looked into each other's eyes, her eyes still glowing with the setting sun. She leaned in, all the while watching my lips and unable to contain my anticipation for the moment Asuna's lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and slightly lifting my head up- her lips were so close to mine. For a moment we exchanged each other's breaths until our lips finally met in a gentle lock. Our lips touched and molded into each other's shape countless times but never turned passionate, not yet. Her hand moved over to my cheek and caressed my face as our lips started to move against each other.

While our lips danced a gentle waltz, her hands moved torturously slow removing layers of clothes, and my hands did the same but there was an impatience embedded in the movements of mine. Her lips escaped the grasps of mine and for a moment, I was moving against the air, not ready for her to let up from my lips just yet. Her gorgeous eyes looked into mine and showed the most tender look at which even without words, she told me how much she cherished me and wanted this moment to last as long as possible. There was never a moment in my life where I could've fallen deeper in love with a person than I have right now.

She finally peeled off my clothes to reveal my bare chest and stomach except for my bra. Her warm hands gently ran down the lengths of my stomach, leaving shivers beneath her fingers. My heart raced and my breath quickened in anticipation but my body could only yearn for more. She left a trail of kisses that led up from my stomach to the hollow of my neck, making me moan softly. She left her mark on my neck several times and moved down to my breasts to do the same, making everyone in the world know that I belonged to her.

Asuna unzipped my skirt and slid it off me. I shivered as a cool breeze drifted between the spaces of our bodies and Asuna, taking notice, hugged me. She took my bra off of me and now, we were completely naked except our panties underneath the glowing rays of the falling sun.

"So beautiful," she whispered, her eyes gazing over my body in hunger but with infinite patience, knowing that this moment should be captured in the most meaningful way.

Her hand cupped my breasts and fondled them gently but in all the right ways, causing me to give an unexpected moan. I could feel myself getting wetter and my need for her was so bad but I wouldn't complain because this was going to be our very first special moment together where we would give up our souls to each other.

She gave me a more passionate kiss where our tongues danced for a brief moment before she moved down to my breasts and swept in a nipple and bit down gently. Her tongue slid around the hard stub and she sucked on it but never too hard. I was helpless against the whimpers escaping my throat that were encouraging her to go on.

"Ayaka…you are so sensitive," she rasped, trying to tease me.

Her free hand slid down my body and rested against the soft junction of my legs, rubbing the soft fabric until my body was consumed with the need for her to do something, anything to satisfy this heat coming from my core. I was breathless and trembling with the need for her when she slid down and kissed the hard stub straining against my panties and kissed under the slowly spreading wet spot, sending tiny shock waves to my womb.

I couldn't take it anymore, I went far above my limit and she was torturing me so much, but I still managed to hold on. Her tongue swiped against the fabric that was preventing entry to my lips making my countless moans echo across the meadow.

"Asuna, oh god, please just take me. I can't take it anymore," I begged helplessly.

She looked up and gazed into my eyes. "I know, just be patient for me a bit more," she coaxed with her velvet voice. She continued licking along the fabric but more forcefully until I was completely shaking. Her hands crept up to the straps of my panties and pulled them down. I felt the pads of her fingers stroke the crease between my legs and easily slid across because of my wetness.

She kissed and licked my inner thighs and took her time before she parted my lips and dipped her tongue inside, making me gasp. The anticipation and impatience of her touch left me so much more sensitive and made me moan loudly. Her tongue darted in and out and soon, my body was pushing against her movements, melting with the softness and warmth of her tongue. I was almost at my climax when she moved up to my clit and sucked while her fingers slipped inside me and thrusted hard. Her fingers reached into my deepest parts and curled inside me sending unbelievable amounts of pleasure to rack my body. Her movements were constant, never faltering, building up a huge orgasm in me.

She began to lick me and push her fingers deeper inside at the same time, making me whimper and moan simultaneously. I was helpless to her touch and to the way she moved her fingers inside me. Suddenly, she shifted their position and rubbed over my most sensitive spot finally letting my orgasm hit me hard. I screamed, helplessly calling out her name until my body experienced the last wave of pleasure and left me completely exhausted. Asuna continued to lick me and lapped up all the spilt juices until my climax was over and was left breathless against the warm grass.

She came up and kissed me passionately and I could taste myself on her tongue but I didn't and couldn't stop kissing her. We finally had to release each other's lips for air and she gazed into my eyes.

"I love you, Ayaka," she said so sure of herself.

Tears came to my eyes but I pushed them down, refusing to let them ruin this moment, "I love you too, Asuna, more than anyone else." She smiled brightly, showing happiness and pain at the same time.

Right in this moment, she was naked in front of me as was her soul that was presented before me so vulnerably. I embraced both, knowing that now we were both bound together by an invisible chain that would forever connect us for eternity. I was ultimately content with this person that was lying down beside me for no one else in the entire world would ever offer me a love that was greater, a happiness that shined as bright, and a future that seemed as promising as Asuna did. My heart wept because I knew that after this night, she would be gone and I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

I pulled her neck down and kissed her with everything I had and with all the love I could give and I hoped to the gods that the love I was giving her would last until the moment she woke up. Unable to hide my emotions, a tear slid down the side of my cheek while we were still kissing but fortunately, Asuna didn't notice.

Throughout the night, we spent our remaining time making love to each other countless times, taking the time to discover the secrets of the other's bodies. Taking turns dominating, we brought each other to a climax higher and higher until I couldn't take anymore and passed out with the most intense orgasm that racked my body, but as I slipped into a deep slumber, I could feel Asuna slip her arms around my body. It was a bittersweet moment; the night was over and when we both wake up tomorrow, we'll have to say goodbye.


End file.
